Standard domestic ovens are provided with lights which are threaded into an electrical socket on the interior side wall of the oven.
To improve the efficiency of the oven by reducing the cooking time to thereby save energy, fans are installed in the interior of the oven to provide a convection oven wherein the hot air is circulated around the food being cooked. In conventional convection ovens, the fan assembly is built into the oven at the factory, and the light is installed as a separate component.
While these convection ovens have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, after considerable research and experimentation, the combined light and fan assembly of the present invention has been devised wherein a fan and light are combined into a single component and adapted to be threaded into an electrical socket in the interior of a standard domestic oven so that when the oven is on and the oven light switch is turned on, the light is illuminated, and the fan runs producing a convection current inside the oven, whereby a standard oven is converted into a convection oven.